Kobayashi Haruna
Black |Eye Color = Amber |Relic = Erlang |Theme Color = Gray |Relatives = Kobayashi Shizuka (elder sister) Unnamed parents |Occupation = Student Symphogear |VA (English) = UK |VA (Japanese) = Ishigami Shizuka }} is an OC created by [[User:Haruna Artist|'Haruna Artist']], who also happens to be the Symphogear version of her. She appears as a main character in'' Senki Zesshou Symphogear M. Profile *'Full Name: Kobayashi Haruna (小林 はるな) *'Gender: '''Female *'Age: '16 *'Height: '165.5cm *'Three Sizes: 'B86/W53/H82 *'Blood Type: 'A *'Nationality: Half-American/Half-Japanese Etymology Kobayashi (小林): Translates to "small forest". Ko (小) meaning "small" and Bayashi/Mori (林) meaning "forest/woods". Haruna '(はるな): Translates to "spring greens (vegatables)" if written as (春菜). History Childhood Activating Erlang Becoming friends with Kiseki Appearance Physical Haruna stands slightly over average height with pale skin and narrow, amber eyes. She has shoulder length, black hair that is worn freely and shown to be somewhere between neat and unkempt. Her eyes are usually half-lidded, giving her a rather intimidating and creepy appearance. She wears a pair of black pants and matching blouse. Over top, a violet cardigan she always wears open and brown loafers. When in her school uniform, Haruna compliments it with a pair of black tights, matching cardigan and gray loafers. Symphogear Donning her Symphogear, Haruna wears a black, gray and white undersuit that bares her stomach. Her relic is placed at her neck, attached to the collar of her undersuit. The undersuit's bottom half is separated into a black undergarment resembling short-shorts or "underwear", while the other is gray and white, and drapes over top as a sort of loincloth, covering her front and backside. Black and gray armor at her legs, resembling armored heels and gray knee-high stockings with white lining. Matching elbow-length gloves with black fingers and bracelet. Black bands around both thighs and upper arms, white and gray armor on each. A gray and white rocket booster at her backside, a black jewel in the center. She wears gray and white headphones, a piece of curved gray armor at the top of each, placed on the sides of her head. Ignite Module With the Ignite Module activated, Haruna gains a black butterfly emblem on her chest with gray insides. Her undersuit becomes mainly black and dark gray, it also losing all white tones. The top becomes thinner, the middle becoming translucent with a gray tint and the rest being completely black. Armor on her wrists, upper arms, head and thighs become black and sharper. The armor's "loincloth" becomes more triangular in shape and shortens drastically, in addition to no longer possessing a rear half. The armors "shoes" now resemble stilettos and cover Haruna's feet completely, the top half of her gloves become gray while the from the wrist down are black. The bands on her thighs become thinner and gain thin straps, linking to her stockings, a silver gem on the top of each strap. Her rocket booster becomes dark grey and silver. Personality Haruna is an aloof and deadpan 16-year-old girl. In the first season, Haruna displayed common signs of complete apathy and a total lack of remorse. She is antisocial, observant and stoic to the point of being emotionless. Haruna shows obvious signs of emotional detachment, being unable to connect with others on an emotional level; this being constantly and numerously displayed she is around Kiseki. On few occasion, Haruna will display small hints of heart and concern, but not very often and usually for specific or few individuals, centering her "friends" as a category and others, not. If she shows concern and compassion toward an individual it doesn't last very long, as when the moment passes, she immediately reverts back to her original state of mind. She also possess traits of laziness and halfheartedness, not being motivated by major things, but simply things she describes as "interesting". Relationships Family *'Kobayashi Shizuka '- Haruna's elder sister, who lives in Kyoto. She was the previous user of Erlang. Friends * [[Chinatsu Kiseki|'Chinatsu Kiseki]] - TBA... * [[Hikawa Sora|'Hikawa Sora']]/[[Hikami Mizu|'Hikami Mizu']] - Haruna's childhood friends. Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Eris Erlang dystopia tron Abilities As the user of the Erlang relic, Haruna holds the power to combat the Noise using Anti-Noise armor. However, she is not "attuned" and uses LiNKER to keep her powers stable. Her Armed Gear takes the form of a three-pointed, double-edged Spear. Attacks *'Charming♠Macaron Attack' (魅力♠マカロン攻撃) - Haruna spins her Armed Gear, throws it and when it comes back down, she kicks it at her target. It grows to massive size and crashes right through him. *'Dangerous♠Pudding' (危険♠プディング) - Haruna creates a copy of her Armed Gear, before connecting it to the original and spinning it in front of herself, slicing her target with it. *'Torture'♠'Cheesecake' (拷問♠チーズケーキ) - TBA *'Suicide♠Cherry Pie' (自殺♠チェリーパイ) - Haruna creates many copies of her Armed Gear before firing them at her target, them ripping and tearing him apart. *'Murder'♠'Chocolate' (殺人♠チョコレート) - TBA *'Quick Death'♠'Cookie' (急死♠クッキー) - TBA *'Homicide'♠'Anmitsu' (殺人♠アンミツ) - Haruna transforms her Armed Gear into a much larger and powerful version of itself. *'Purple X Black: I Love You' - In the Ignite Module, Kiseki conjures a large tornado to engulf their target. Haruna and Kiseki's Armed Gear charge with energy, before they continuously strike their target from all directions before combining their gears and striking him down the middle. Songs Solo * [[Kon'nichiwa...Erlang|'Kon'nichiwa...Erlang']]' ' *'Kon'nichiwa...Erlang' (Ignited Arrangement) *[[Goodbye...Love|'Goodbye...Love']] *[[A Happy and Sad Birthday|'A Happy and Sad Birthday']] *[[SWEETISM|'SWEETISM']] Group *[[Purple X Black: I Love You|'Purple X Black: I Love You']] (with Kiseki) *'KiraMake Friends -Friends Forever-' (with Kiseki, Prelati and Cagliostro) Quotes Senki Zesshou Symphogear M *'"What's Zwei Wing and who is Kanade?!" '- Kiseki first telling her about Zwei Wing. *'"I am a Symphogear User...?!"' - Activating her relic for the first time,'' episode 02''. *'"Goodbye hidden pain, no more hiding behind a blank face...Chinatsu, I'm coming! Ignite Module, Drawn Blade!"' - Haruna activating her Ignite Module for the first time,'' episode 09''. Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV *'"I love you, Chinatsu Kiseki..." '- Confessing her feelings to Kiseki. *'"You are the small star in the sky, I am the night that protects you..." '- Haruna's mantra when teaching Kiseki. Trivia * Haruna's birthday is July 13th, therefore she is a Cancer. * Haruna's battle song genre is darkwave. * The names of Haruna's attacks are in english. They also feature death and horror-themed wording and a type of dessert. The names of her attacks feature a spade (♠), possibly following Shizuka. * Confirmed by her creator, Haruna is a "Kuudere"; who are described as always remain calm and composed. More often than not, they come off as emotionless, acting very cold, blunt and cynical. Though they act serious on the outside, they often have a very dry, sarcastic sense of humour. They often see their emotions as a sign of weakness. * Similar to Kiseki's, Haruna's songs follow a certain pattern: ** Kon'nichiwa...Erlang - Speaks about how she thought she wouldn't make many friends, or if she did they wouldn't be genuine. Speaking on how she thought she wasn't able to trust anyone but herself. ** Goodbye...Love - Haruna speaks about her feelings toward Kiseki and her desire to help her grow little by little. ** SWEETISM - TBA ** A 'Happy and Sad Birthday '- Theme being Haruna wanting to instead of telling, showing Kiseki that she has feelings for her, through the making of a birthday present. * The title of Haruna's Zesshou is '"Watashi no Saisho no Uta, Watashi wa Kimochi o Bokashite" '(私の最初の歌、私は気持ちをぼかして, My First Song, I Bottle my Feelings Away). * Haruna refers to others simply by their last names. ** However, it is a different story when around people she is close to (Kiseki, who she calls either "KiseKise". * She loves bad puns. * She is left-handed. Gallery Kobayashi_Haruna.png|Haruna official profile (Kisekae) by Hickmanm Baby_Haruna.png|Baby Haruna Kiruna_Pic.png|KiRuna senki_zesshou_symphogear___kobayashi_haruna__me__by_harunaanime_dcs5jbf-pre.jpg|Haruna's Symphogear Category:Symphogear User Category:User Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Characters Category:Custom Character Category:HarunaUser Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV Category:Haruna Artist